


An Anniversary to Never Forget

by shaun_big_boo



Category: Sesame Street (US TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Puppets, Roommates, Sesame Street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun_big_boo/pseuds/shaun_big_boo
Summary: The tale of how Bert and Ernie started their wholesome romantic relationship.
Relationships: Bert & Ernie (Sesame Street), Bert/Ernie (Sesame Street)
Kudos: 5





	An Anniversary to Never Forget

Bert was pacing his New York apartment, he had woken up earlier than usual, but today was something very important. It was his and his roommate's anniversary for living together and this one was special. It was another decade anniversary, and Bert was going to make this one the best Ernie had ever had. Making sure that he had what he needed; ribbon, roses, tissue paper, champagne and a spicy food selection. He was making his room fit for his Ernie.

Bert had only just discovered his feelings for Ernie recently, if you spend several years, a decade together with someone you would think one would be bound to catch feelings and that was Bert. The thing is he had these feelings for so many years but it was only months ago when he was able to give those feelings a name and it was love.

Bert could hear noises from Ernie's room was he waking up? No! Bert wasn't ready yet he hadn't even started to make the bows from the ribbon which had a faint gold finish, so in order to see if he had time he went to their bedroom door and looked inside.

He could see Ernie lying in bed sound asleep. A small sigh of relief came from Bert's fabric mouth. Bert wanted this to be special and he needed a lot of time to do so. Leaving the door frame Bert set out to make the living room decorated and looking presentable.

First, Bert made confetti out of the card paper, next he started on the bows, they were hard for Bert but he knew if he at least tried Ernie would be grateful no matter how badly they were tied. The next couple of hours were simple: it was putting lights up, getting champagne glasses and setting the food out.

Everything was now set and Bert was ready for Ernie to wake up. It wasn't too long before Ernie sluggishly slipped out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Bert was sitting at the living room table eat a large bowl of alphabet soup and spelling out the words 'disorientation', 'antidisestablishmentarianism', and 'Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis', Ernie stood at the kitchen island and was going making himself a tuna sandwich, which was his favourite thing to make in an early Saturday morning, but before Ernie could get the tuna he glance at a ready made sandwich, Bert stepped forward from his soup.

After looking around Ernie could see the living room decorated in colours and the room smelling of fragrant foods.

"Bert, you shouldn't have." Ernie said affectionately.

"It's fine, we've been roommates for a decade now and I thought I could make this one special." Bert Nonchalantly replied.

Bert may of seemed cool on the outside but on the inside he was giddy and at any moment he could accidentally tell Ernie his feelings right on the spot, but he had already had to hold his feelings in everyday and there were multiples time where the pressure was almost too much but he kept his composure.

Ernie studied the room, it was very well put together, Ernie was most surprised with the champagne glasses, reason being that he thought that he had left them at his mother's place.

"Bert, how did you ...?"

"well, I actually payed your mum a visit, I asked her if I could use the glasses set and she let me take them."

Ernie was quite flustered; he never thought Bert would go through all this trouble just to get glasses and especially since his mother lived so far away. This was a very sincere thing Bert could have done.

"Well shall we?" Bert gestured.

"Certainly."

The two begun their meal, it was light, to start off with just simple toast and juice in addition to Ernie's tuna sandwich, the two would finish and they would converse for quite a while, Bert was so excited the two hadn't been able to have a one on one for a while, their schedules wouldn't allow it. The two talked for a while, when it was lunch time and Bert began to prepared lunch, further on with the meal Bert became anxious. He wanted to burst out and say what he was truly feeling about Ernie. It grew quiet. Ernie would be the one to break the silence.

"Bert I have something to tell you, it's something I should have told you a while ago."

"What is it Ernie" winced Bert.

Bert was worried that Ernie was going to tell him something bad, Ernie wouldn't normally act like this.

"I- I - like- I like what you did with the place ."

"Is that what u really wanted to say, Ernie?"

"No, its not," Ernie sighed "I- I - like- I like you Bert."

Bert was stunned. Never in his wildest dreams could he imagine that Bert, his best friend, his room-mate, would ever say those things.

"Are you sure Ernie?" Bert was hesitant he wasn't sure if it was actually true.

"Bert I've loved you for so long, and I wasn't sure if I was ever going to tell you, but you've put so much effort for today and I want you to know the truth."

"Ernie I- , I like you too I have liked you for so long and..."

Bert and Ernie hugged. The day continued, Bert had made a reservation to the restaurant that the two went to on their first night they had become room-mates. And the night continued to be magical for the two, Bert would say all the things he's wanted to say for quite some time and Ernie would cry and say some things too.

After that night the two would start their new life as partners and it would last until the two would died.

They would laugh, cry and all the other emotions but the one that lasted was love.

And the two loved forevermore.

The END

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever written, so sorry if it's wack, I had to edit this bad boy myself.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> -Shaun


End file.
